Halloween Love
by Kittie Anna Marie Malimoff
Summary: A halloween night 2 lovers meet at a ball and happiness of the most physical type ensures I dont own anything!Oneshot Reviews are appreciated


It was the Halloween holidays; Dumbledore had given them an entire week off instead of just the day with the grand feast. At the end of the week there was a masked ball. Dumbledore made it a requirement that all 5th through 7th years attend. The younger years were to spend the night locked in the common rooms to keep them from the naughty older years.

Harry Potter was walking through Hogsmeade on his way to Madame Rosmertas for some butterbeer with his friends, Ron and Hermione. The Halloween masked ball was that night and Harry had just gotten his costume and wouldn't tell a soul who he was going as only that he was coordinating with his mysterious boyfriend of his and his friends would find out who he was with later that night. Harry finally arrived at Madame Rosemertas and took up his customary seat across from Ron and Hermione at a table in the back.

"Harry, did you get your costume?" Hermione asked with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yea, I did I'm not showing you what it is though you'll see later tonight" Harry replies

After a few butterbeers later the three teens head back up to the castle but stop at Draco Malfoy's taunts of "Look who it is Scarhead Weasel and the mudblood" "Back off Malfoy. Go back to being the insignificant dungeon dweller you are" Hermione replied slightly bristling at his use of the term mudblood. "Yea become like your precious Snape maybe then he'll get laid" Ron said and following Hermione walked away. "You promised" Harry whispered with an angry glare.

Back at the castle Hermione heads to the common room promptly followed by the boys. Heading into the head girls room she started getting ready as they had less than 2 hours to get to the ball. Harry and Ron followed suit and headed back to the dorm to get ready as Ron dressed as Prince Charming to go with Hermione's Cinderella. Harry hurriedly dressed as a pharaoh from ancient Egypt including the nemes that Bill had brought him back from his last trip home. Including some eyeliner and an ankh necklace as well he headed down to the entrance hall and waited for his boyfriend. When he saw him he asked "You ready to reveal us to the world?" "I am if you are love" Blaise Zambini replied dressed in a traditional Egyptian slave costume. "I am we've been hiding for a year now it's time to show our love off" Harry said with devotion. They walked into the great hall together hand in hand. The rest of the hall stared at them mouths gaping as they went to the middle of the dance floor and began to sway to the slow song that had just begun.

As the night wore on the students stopped staring at the couple and they finally managed to have some privacy well as private as you can get in the great hall. "You want to get out of here. I do have a surprise for you" Blaise whispered in Harry's ear at Harry's nod of consent they head out through a side door and upstairs to the Room of Requirements. Blaise blindfolds Harry and leads him into the RoR and to the king sized bed in the center of the room and gets on one knee "We've been seeing each other for exactly a year now and I want you to know that I'm ready to take the next step if you are. Will you marry me?" "Yes but a long engagement please" Harry said.

At Blaise's agreement Harry is then tackled to the bed and is kissed with such passion and devotion. Harry rolled them over so he was on top and straddled Blaise his cock already tenting his clothes. Blaise was trying to tear off Harry's clothes with a fierce intensity that Harry just magicked his and Blaise's clothes away. Harry then kissed along Blaise's jaw and neck making sure to litter them with hickeys then made a trail down to one nipple and played with it while he took the other in his mouth and suckled it like a baby all the while looking up at Blaise with innocent doe eyes. Then he made his way down until his head was level with Blaise's cock and stroked the shaft from base to tip and his tongue followed his hand then he took Blaise into his mouth and kept one holding the base so he doesn't force himself to swallow it all. With his other hand he lubed up three fingers and pushed the first one in then adding another stretching Blaise. Blaise grunts and groans and outright moans when the fingers hit his sweet spot or when Harry does that particular trick he does with his tongue. Suddenly Harry pulls his mouth off of Blaise's dick and then lubed his own cock up and breached Blaise's entrance. Blaise winced at the pain and a few tears escaped his eyes which Harry then kissed away and kissed Blaise to distract him from the pain. When he was all the way Blaise gave the ok to move and move he did slowly at first but when Blaise began moaning and groaning his name he lost it and pounded into his boyfriend as hard as he could. As they're climaxes closed in on them Harry shouted "Blaise" and Blaise shouted "Harry" as they came. Harry slowly pulled out and after wetting a washrag cleaned Blaise of the cum and blood he had due to slight tearing and then cleaned himself up and throwing the towel in the waste bin and climbing back into bed with his boyfriend. As both boys are exhausted Blaise whispers "I love you" and when Harry is sure Blaise is asleep he whispers back "I love you too" at hearing this Blaise smiled in his sleep content that he now had the best fiancée he could ever have.


End file.
